1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic pressure control sytems, and more particularly to hydraulic pressure control systems for split brake systems for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle braking systems are today required to provide a sufficient braking force by means of one braking line of a split brake system even when the other of the braking lines fails to operate. Therefore, in such a split brake system, each braking line has to be arranged independently in operation. Thus, in case it is desirable to arrange anti-skid control devices in such a split brake sytem, and individual anti-skid control device has to be arranged within each of the braking lines. Accordingly, prior split brake systems have been high in cost and complex in construction. Furthermore, it has been more difficult to install the split brake systems within the limited space provided in the vehicle.